emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2432 (20th October 1998)
Plot Mandy and Butch tell Zak and Lisa about their decision to get married. Butch is over the moon that Zak agreed to the wedding. Laura gets a cool reception when she arrives in the pub but Tricia stands up for her. Biff tells Kim about Kathy and the penny drops. Paddy is distracted by thoughts of Mandy. He knows there is something the matter. Tricia tries to get Terry drunk. Terry tries to close the pub early to get Tricia into bed but Tricia decides to have a lock-in instead. Biff spreads the word about Kathy's recovery. On hearing about Kathy, Steve looks mortified and leaves The Woolpack, to drive to the hospital. Steve puts a pillow over Kathy's face. Kim follows Steve to the hospital and stops Steve from killing Kathy. Kim is disgusted with Steve when he confesses that he saw Kathy and drove straight at her. Kim reassures Steve of her support but wipes off his kiss when he leaves. Kim goes to see Kathy. Kim tells Kathy that Steve hit her deliberately. She puts on a convincing act. Kathy tells Kim she will tell the police she saw Steve driving straight at her. Viv discovers the fireworks under the bar. The drinkers have a game of spin-the-bottle, with the spinner snogging whoever the bottle lands on. Mandy and Lisa have a heart to heart. Laura snogs Eric, Terry snogs Viv and Tricia snogs Scott. Butch and Zak talk about the wedding and the house. The revellers finally leave the Woolpack. Graham and Rachel decide to spend the night together. Paddy calls to see Mandy but hears her telling a man to go. He crumples a photograph of the two of them together and walks off dejected. Terry is convinced his luck in in with Tricia. Tricia tells Terry how much she loves him but they are interrupted when they hear crackling from downstairs. Tricia realises her fireworks in The Woolpack must be going off and they rush downstairs. Viv and Vic are awoken by the sound of the fireworks. A firework makes it through the window and heads Eric's direction, but he jumps out the way in the nick of time. Terry and Tricia rush downstairs to see the bar on fire and Terry tells Tricia to get out. The inside of the Woolpack continues to explode as fireworks burst everywhere. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Marchant - Claire King *Graham Clark - Kevin Pallister *Laura Johnstone - Louise Beattie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, upstairs hallway and Tricia's room *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, Kathy's room and store cupboard *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *This was an hour-long episode. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,910,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes